User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Behemoth the Earthbreaker
Artwork by Sandara | role = EmptylordWarden, EmptylordEnforcer | damage = 3 | toughness = 2 | control = 2 | mobility = 2 | utility = 2 | difficulty = 2 | resource = Mana | range = 175 | rangetype = Melee | ms = 345 | hp_base = 540 | hp_lvl = 70 | hp5_base = 10 | hp5_lvl = 0.8 | mp_base = 325 | mp_lvl = 40 | mp5_base = 8 | mp5_lvl = 0.6 | dam_base = 60 | dam_lvl = 6.5 | as_base = 0.481 | as_lvl = 1.3 | arm_base = 23 | arm_lvl = 3 | mr_base = 32.1 | mr_lvl = 1.25 }} |gender = Male |race = Endbringer |location = Subterranean |lore = '''Behemoth' was the first of them. He made his first appearance in Shurima, erupting from the desert east of the Capital like some sort of volcano given body and purpose. Named after the titan from ancient lore, Behemoth carved a glassen path of destruction through the sands in a gruelling push for the . While he was eventually driven back into the ground by the combined efforts of the Guardians of the Sands, lead by the revived , his defeat was short lived. |quotes = false }} Version 2 (WIP)= Behemoth tracks how much pre-mitigation damage he has taken, up to . At the threshold, Behemoth begins to glow hot and, after 3 seconds, irradiates surrounding enemies, dealing physical damage. The counter resets after detonation or upon visiting the fountain. |cooldown = No Cooldown |range = 475 }} | }} Behemoth unleashes a lightning bolt that paths toward a nearby enemy, dealing physical damage and breaking any health shields. Shatter prioritises enemy champions recently struck by himself or an allied champion, otherwise the nearest target. |description2 = Shatter can be held to extend the wind-up, causing Shatter to arc to additional targets based on how long the ability is held, up to a maximum of 5 additional targets after (1 Attack Speed) seconds. |description3 = Shatter will fail if there are no nearby, visible targets upon releasing the energy. |leveling = |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 6 |range = 550 }} | , Shatter's projectile is relatively slow moving. The time between targets is fixed, irrelevant of distance. }}}} Behemoth turns the target enemy or himself into a energy conductor, causing them to intercept all hostile attacks and projectiles within a 475-radius for the next few seconds. |leveling = seconds |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |range = 900 }} | }} Behemoth rears up for seconds and then charges forward, dealing physical damage and all enemies he passes through. |description2 = Behemoth will stop short if he would collide with terrain or a structure, slamming the ground to deal the same damage over a 400-radius area around him. Enemies cannot be damaged twice. |description3 = Bulldoze will damage turrets and will disable them for seconds. Turrets cannot be disabled again for 8 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 |range = 850 }} | and . }}}} |-| Version 1= Behemoth's and are increased by % for every . |description2 = Additionally, damage mitigated by his and are dealt to surrounding enemies as . |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 300 }} | }} Behemoth unleashes a lightning bolt that paths toward the nearest enemy, dealing physical damage. Shatter's damage is increased to always deal enough damage to break health shields. |description2 = Shatter can be held to extend the wind-up, causing Shatter to arc to additional targets based on how long the ability is held, up to a maximum of 5 additional targets after (1 Attack Speed) seconds. |description3 = Shatter will fail if Behemoth loses sight of his target before releasing the energy. |leveling = 55 / 90 / 125 / 160 / 195 |cost = 45 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 6 |range = 550 }} | , Shatter's projectile is relatively slow moving. The time between targets is fixed, irrelevant of distance. }}}} Behemoth turns the target enemy or himself into a energy conductor, causing them to intercept all hostile attacks and projectiles within a wide radius for the next few seconds. |leveling = seconds |cost = 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 18 / 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 |range = 475 }} | }} Behemoth tracks how much damage he has taken, up to . At the threshold, Behemoth begins to glow hot and, after 3 seconds, irradiates surrounding enemies, dealing physical damage. This resets the counter. |leveling = 40 / 70 / 100 / 130 / 160 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = No Cooldown |range = 475 }} | }} Blocked by Terrain= Behemoth channels for up to 15 seconds, unleashing a ear-piercing sound that reaches across the entire field but does not carry through terrain or structures. Enemies not behind cover are by 20% and are subjected to waves of damage. Enemies take 20% more damage for each wave to have hit them in the last 5 seconds. |description2 = Continued exposure increases the slow, up to a maximum after seconds, which lingers for the same amount of time as exposed, up to seconds. After seconds of exposure, enemy champions are also . |leveling = 35 / 60 / 85 |leveling2 = %. |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 180 / 160 / 140 |range = Global |flavorsound = }} | }} |-| Dampened by Terrain= Behemoth channels for up to 15 seconds, unleashing a ear-piercing sound that reaches over a vast area, all enemies in range by 20% as well as dealing damage in waves. The damage is diminished by 50% for every piece of terrain the sound passes through. Enemies take 20% more damage for each wave to have hit them in the last 5 seconds. |description2 = Continued exposure increases the slow, up to a maximum after seconds, which lingers for the same amount of time as exposed, up to seconds. After seconds of exposure, enemy champions are also . |leveling = 35 / 60 / 85 |leveling2 = %. |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 130 / 115 / 100 |range = 2500 / 3250 / 4000 |flavorsound = }} | }} ;Gallery Emptylord Behemoth by sandara.jpg|by Sandara Emptylord behemoth by sulicius.jpg|by Sulicius Emptylord Behemoth by aznphailureguy.jpg|by AznPhailureGuy Emptylord Behemoth by damiendraidecht.jpg|by DamienDraidecht Emptylord Behemoth by beru bera.jpg|by Beru-bera ;Change list * May 1st ** Shatter is now autotargeted instead of targeted. ** Volatile Bulwark is now pre-mitigation damage instead of post-mitigation damage. * May 1st ** Volatile Bulwark now an innate ability. ** Bulldoze (E) new ability. * April 30th ** Concussive Roar (W) and Ergokinesis ® switched. ** Concussive Roar range increased from 475. ** Concussive Roar now has a maximum duration. ** Ergokinesis duration now scales with rank. Category:Custom champions